A typical screw configuration includes an elongated shank that extends between a driving head of the screw and a pointed end of the screw. At least part of the shank is helically threaded. Wood screws with a variety of configurations are known. However, improvements upon self-drilling speed, torque to seat and removal torque are continuously sought.
It would be desirable to provide a cost-effective wood screw configuration that facilitates quick and effective installation.